


Corporal Punishment

by FantasyEX



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Armpit Fuck, Armpit Fucking, Armpit Hair, Armpit Kink, Armpit Sex, Body Hair, Body odor, Captivity, Come Marking, Corporal Punishment, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Incest, Incest Kink, Lesbian Sex, Marking, Mind Break, Non-Penetrative Sex, Odor, Pubic Hair, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape, Ritual Public Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Sweat, Vaginal Sex, hairy armpits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: CommissionStarfire has finally brought her criminal older sister, Blackfire, to justice.Her sentence?Public humiliation in front of hundreds of Tamaraneans.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Komand'r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Komand'r/Koriand'r (DCU)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Corporal Punishment

The differences between Tamaraneans and humans were fairly superficial at a glance. In fact, it would be easy to mistake one for the other, were it not for the difference in each species’ abilities. Tamaraneans were capable of flight and energy projection, which they could use for both offensive and defensive purposes, among other things. Beyond the most obvious differences, there were also, of course, some rather interesting cultural quirks that set the Tamaraneans apart from their Earth-born similars.   
  
Tamaranean women, to put it bluntly, were hairy. They, for reasons as of yet not fully known to most outside their species, simply didn’t shave their pubic hair or their armpit hair. They saw their body hair as a mark of womanhood, and they displayed it with pride. Often, they would greet strangers by lifting their arms, striking a pose, and inviting them to do the same, putting themselves on display and comparing their pit hair with their newfound friends.   
  
Other, numerous cultural displays and traditions revolved around the female Tamaranean armpit. Now, as a crowd gathered just outside the Royal Palace on Tamaran, Princess Koriand’r, better known as Starfire of the Teen Titans, was putting one of those very traditions to use.   
  
Starfire’s older sister, the notorious criminal Blackfire, had been captured and extradited from Earth to Tamaran, where she had faced trial and been convicted on a vast number of charges. Rather than being put to death - a sentence that she had _narrowly_ avoided thanks to her sister’s intercession - Blackfire would be released into Starfire’s custody indefinitely, following a public punishment.   
  
From her position above the courtyard, Starfire’s bright-orange skin glistened in the warm, midday Tamaranean sun. Beads of sweat dotted her body, nearly all of which was bared, save for what little she concealed beneath a tight purple miniskirt and matching tube top. She brushed a stray strand of her long, fiery-red hair from her face and shielded her bright, green eyes from the sun before addressing the crowd before her.   
  
“People of Tamaran!”  
  
Starfire’s announcement sent a hush over the crowd. She raised her arms, gesturing in exaggerated movements and exposing the thick, sweaty curls of orange-red hair under her arms.   
  
“I have called you here to witness the sentencing of a most heinous criminal!”  
  
The crowd jeered and booed at Blackfire. Chained up in power-dampening restraints, the black-haired Tamaranean was rendered completely helpless, and was at the mercy of her sister. Her violet eyes scanned her surroundings, as if searching for a weakness to exploit or a way to escape. She found none, and she remained chained in place, dressed only in skimpy, violet clothes - barely more than rags - while her sister continued her speech.   
  
“By my power as Princess of Tamaran, I hereby sentence the criminal known as Blackfire to be publicly shamed, as is our tradition!”  
  
Blackfire sneered at her younger sister as the crowd around her cheered. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to blast a hole through the planet and watch it detonate from space. In her current state, though, she was barely fit to turn her nose up at her captors, let alone give them a taste of her destructive powers.   
  
“As a gesture of cooperation, partnership, and lasting unity between Tamaran and Earth,” Starfire continued. “A friend of Tamaran and a defender of the Earth will aid me in carrying out Blackfire’s sentence!”  
  
From within the palace, a young man walked out to join Starfire on the balcony. Robin had been in a relationship with the Tamaranean princess for quite some time. Having been given an opportunity to participate in a particularly-important Tamaranean tradition, he traveled to Starfire’s homeworld, eager to do his share in dealing justice out to Blackfire.   
  
Robin had worn a variation of his usual costume a bit more suited to the hot weather. A pair of loose-fitting, green shorts, steel-toed combat boots, a red vest emblazoned with a big “R,” and his black-and-white domino mask made him recognizable enough to those familiar with the Teen Titans of Earth, but still comfortable enough that he wasn’t sweating in the Tamaranean summer heat. The same couldn’t be said for Blackfire. The black-haired prisoner hung her head, watching as beads of sweat dripped from the tip of her nose onto the stones beneath her feet.   
  
Robin turned his attention toward Blackfire, eyeing her up and down. Even with her hands chained in front of her, he could see the messy, sweaty nests of hair peeking out from under her arms. Sweat ran down her skin in glimmering rivulets, sparkling in the bright sun. She squeezed her thighs together, doing her best to turn away in spite of her restraints in an obvious attempt to maintain at least a bit of decency.   
  
“Can I start?” Robin asked eagerly. “She looks ready to me…”  
  
“In a moment,” Starfire replied, an uncharacteristically-malicious smirk stretching across her lips. “Let her sweat for a while longer… She will be _so_ much sweeter that way…”  
  
“If you say so…”  
  
Robin was a bit reluctant to postpone Blackfire’s agreed-upon punishment, but he wasn’t about to go against Starfire’s wishes, especially on her home planet. He waited as patiently as he could, listening intently as Starfire outlined to her people what was to follow.   
  
Blackfire would, in accordance with Tamaranean tradition, be punished by Robin, who was to take custody of her after the ordeal was over. Certain displays of public humiliation were, on Tamaran, the most binding form of arbitration. To be subjected to what Blackfire was about to go through was to forfeit any and all social status, freedom, and respect in the eyes of the Tamaranean people. The thought that he would be the one to strip away Blackfire’s agency excited Robin more than he cared to admit. He chewed his lip, his patience waning as he felt himself getting hard, just as Starfire finally finished her speech.   
  
“And, now,” she announced. “Let Robin of Earth carry out the sentence!”  
  
“Finally.”  
  
Robin grinned eagerly, turning his sights back to Blackfire. The prisoner scowled at him and turned her head defiantly, refusing to look him in the eye. Robin simply stepped over to her and forced her chin up, roughly squeezing her cheeks as he did.   
  
“You heard your sister,” Robin hissed. “You’re mine now…”  
  
He leaned in and pressed his lips against Blackfire’s. She squealed in disgust, trying her very best to turn away, only to be held firmly in place by Robin’s strong grip. He forced his tongue into her mouth, swirling it around to sample her taste as his free hand caressed her hips. He pulled back after a very short while, a string of spit clinging to Blackfire’s chin.   
  
“You’re a pig!” Blackfire growled.   
  
Robin only smirked in response. Blackfire could call him and Starfire whatever she wanted to, but nothing would change the fact that she was no longer a prisoner, but a toy with which he could do whatever he wanted. For now, though, he had a duty to carry out.   
  
Blackfire yelped in surprise as Robin yanked on her chains, forcing her to her knees. He readjusted her restraints, chaining her hands up above her head and shackling her ankles to the ground, forcing her to stay kneeling.   
  
“ _That’s_ a good look for you, slut,” Robin remarked.   
  
The sight of Blackfire’s unshaven armpits was nothing if not aphrodisiacal to Robin. His cock stiffened almost instantly in his shorts, straining against his clothes in a big, hard bulge. Even from where he stood, he could smell Blackfire’s musk. Her heavy, sweaty stench wafted up in steamy wisps from her hairy pits, filling the air around her with an arousing scent that Robin simply couldn’t resist.   
  
Robin dropped to his knees next to Blackfire. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, burying his face in her armpit. He sniffed, breathing deeply and huffing in the overwhelmingly-strong odor of her sweaty musk. She grimaced in response, her cheeks burning red as Robin drew in her scent.   
  
Blackfire could only squirm, helpless to resist, as Robin sniffed and gasped, shuddering with unrestrained lust as he inhaled her steamy, sweaty smell. She felt his nose in the crease of her armpit, rooting around for the deepest, sweatiest part of her hairy underarm. Robin snorted desperately, panting heavily as his nostrils filled with Blackfire’s heavy, pheromone-filled smell.   
  
“You’re disgusting,” Blackfire whimpered, clenching her fists helplessly. “I can’t believe a pathetic little Earthling is smelling my armpits…”  
  
Robin didn’t bother responding. Too taken by his lust to do anything else, he started licking Blackfire. His tongue dragged up her hairy, sweat-soaked crease, and he moaned at the taste. Blackfire’s sweaty flavor flooded Robin’s mouth, and he went back in for another lick, and then another, and another, and another. Before long, he was kissing and sucking Blackfire’s pit, and his face was drenched in her sweat, her thick aroma making his head spin.   
  
“At least _pretend_ to enjoy yourself, sister,” Starfire teased, stepping in front of her chained-up sister. “I don’t know what you’re so disgusted by… I hardly blame him… Here, see for yourself…”  
  
Starfire lifted her arm, revealing a messy, sweaty nest of curly, ginger-red hair. Her underarm was dripping with sweat, and visible clouds of steam, evaporating in the intense heat, puffed up from her pit. Before Blackfire could protest, she found her face buried in her younger sister’s armpit, forced to breathe in Starfire’s smell.   
  
“Breathe _deep,_ sister!” Starfire giggled, grinding Blackfire’s nose into her hairy crease. “You don’t want to miss out on _this!”_  
  
Blackfire held her breath for as long as she could manage, but it was a losing battle. Eventually, she was forced to breathe in, and she caught a big, steamy whiff of Starfire’s armpit musk. She whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut and crinkling her nose as she was hit by a wave of unwanted arousal. Heat began to radiate from between her thighs as Starfire’s warm, steamy, sweaty pit-stink filled her nostrils. She was already beginning to feel lightheaded after just a few seconds, but, much to her relief, Starfire pulled away before too long.   
  
“That’s just a taste,” Starfire said, reaching down to stroke Blackfire’s cheek. “We’ll have our fun once Robin is done making an example of you…”  
  
Blackfire turned her head just in time to see Robin give one last, powerful shudder, sighing as he sucked in one last breath. He pulled his head free from Blackfire’s pit, his cheeks flushed red with arousal. Beads of Blackfire’s sweat dripped down his face. He licked his lips, savoring the lingering, salty taste of his prisoner’s armpit.   
  
“I hope you’re enjoying yourself,” Blackfire sneered, disgusted.   
  
“Believe me, I am,” Robin replied as he stood. “But I think that _this_ is going to be even better…”  
  
He unzipped his shorts and his big, stiff cock flopped out. He was already incredibly wet, dripping with arousal from the pink tip of his member. He stroked himself, squeezing out big, fat spurts of pre-cum, which splattered on the ground beside Blackfire. She grimaced in response, trying to scoot a bit to the side to avoid getting any of the fluid on her legs. It wasn’t her legs, however, that she needed to worry about.   
  
Robin pressed his cock into Blackfire’s hairy armpit bush, sliding his shaft against her crease. She whimpered pathetically, shuddering in disgust as she felt his warm, wet arousal dripping into her pit, mingling with her sweat and disappearing into her thick hair.   
  
“ _Ohhh,_ it’s so _wet!”_ Robin grunted.   
  
He shivered with arousal as his cock slid effortlessly through Blackfire’s tangled armpit hair. Her sweat and his spit made it easy for him to begin thrusting, rocking his hips to fuck his prisoner’s pit. Blackfire whimpered, turning her head so she didn’t have to watch Robin pleasure himself with her underarm. Starfire was standing opposite her boyfriend, however, one hand beneath her skirt, masturbating openly to the sight of her older sister being violated in full view of hundreds of her people.   
  
The onlooking crowd cheered while Robin fucked Blackfire’s pit. They laughed and called out insults to the prisoner, threatening her with similar treatment if they ever got their hands on her. Some of the bolder spectators started masturbating, stroking themselves to the sight of a once-dangerous criminal being reduced to little more than a fuck-toy.   
  
Robin started grunting, panting as he fucked Blackfire’s underarm. The chained Tamaranean squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that everything would end soon, even as she was rocked back and forth by Robin’s thrusts. She whined pathetically with every spurt of pre-cum she felt smear into her pit hair.  
  
Starfire moaned, groping her breast as she plunged a finger into her hairy cunt. She had hiked her skirt up, revealing her bright-red bush and all the wetness that had begun leaking down her thighs. She bit her lip, her green eyes fixed on her sister’s hairy armpit and desperate expression. She couldn’t help herself any longer. With a husky, lust-drenched growl, she lunged at her chained sister, dropping to her knees and stuffing her face into her pit.   
  
“ _Mmmmfff!_ Oh, sister!” Starfire moaned breathlessly.   
  
She sniffed noisily, snorting and huffing as Blackfire’s body was jostled and rocked. Robin’s thrusts pushed Blackfire’s other armpit into Starfire’s face, giving her a noseful of hair, sweat, and musk. Before long, both Robin and Starfire were moaning with lust, both quickly approaching the cusp of orgasm. Starfire managed to get herself under control before either she or her boyfriend peaked, however, shakily standing up and grabbing Blackfire by her chin, forcing her to look up at her.   
  
“I hope you’re ready, _slut,”_ Starfire breathed, her face dotted with her sister’s pit-sweat. “Robin is going to claim you now…”  
  
“Please,” Blackfire whimpered, fighting back tears. “Tell him to stop…”  
  
In Tamaranean culture, a man ejaculating in a woman’s armpit marked her as his. This action was performed in a number of different contexts, from marriage proposals to punishments, like Blackfire’s. No matter the situation, though, the act itself carried heavy cultural significance, and was viewed as an unwritten, but binding, law. Once Robin finished in Blackfire’s pit, she would belong to him.   
  
“Almost… there…”  
  
Robin’s grunts were getting faster, more desperate as he neared climax. He was gasping for breath, his chest heaving as he pumped. He fucked Blackfire’s hairy armpit with rough, staccato thrusts, his rhythm faltering as he teetered on the brink of release.   
  
“No, no, _no!”_ Blackfire whined. “Anything but that!”  
  
She braced herself for the inevitable, but couldn’t stop the trickle of tears that dripped down her cheeks. She let out a pathetic, broken sob as Robin grunted and thrust his cock into her armpit crease one last time. She felt him throb, his shaft pulsing and twitching as he passed the point of no return.   
  
“Shoot your load all over her sluttly little armpit!” Starfire urged, caressing her sister’s other underarm. “Take her as your own!”  
  
“C- _Cumming!”_  
  
Robin gritted his teeth, groaning as he finally released his load. His cock throbbed powerfully as it squirted thick, sticky ropes of jizz into Blackfire’s hairy pit. She sobbed, breaking down completely as she felt Robin’s warm load splattering into her underarm, sealing her fate. Every gooey wad of jizz that burst from her captor’s tip further cemented the fact that she was now his slave.   
  
“I- I’m sorry,” Blackfire whimpered, as if hoping for one last chance at redemption. “P- _Please,_ stop…”  
  
Robin simply moaned in response, grinding his cumming shaft harder against her pit. He squirted out a few final shots, leaving Blackfire’s hairy, sweaty underarm a cummy mess. Finally, he pulled back to admire his handiwork. Blackfire’s curly armpit hair was knotted and matted with Robin’s spunk. It clung to her sweaty crease, stuck to her skin by fat, warm clumps of fresh semen.   
  
“That’s a good look for you,” Robin jeered, wiping his sticky cock on Blackfire’s skimpy top. “You’d better get used to it…”  
  
Blackfire shivered, sniffling and crying quietly. This was the end of her life as she knew it, and the cheers and shouts from the crowd of onlookers further confirmed that fact. She was _nothing_ now. She was Robin’s toy, his slave, his _property,_ all because he had cum in her armpit. It felt almost like the universe was playing some sort of cruel joke. Blackfire couldn’t believe that someone as feared and as powerful as herself could be brought down to such a level by a few ropes of jizz being squirted under her arm, but here she was, on her knees and stripped of all social status. She felt pathetic.   
  
“How does it feel, sister?” Starfire teased, licking a tear from Blackfire’s cheek. “To be used… defiled like the whore I always knew you were…”  
  
“T- Terrible,” Blackfire whimpered.   
  
“I know,” Starfire whispered into her sister’s ear. “And to think the worst is yet to come…”  
  
WIth that, she suddenly slipped her hand under her sister’s top and pulled it away, effortlessly tearing the flimsy garment to pieces. Blackfire’s perky breasts spilled out, her stiff, pink nipples standing hard in the hot air atop mounds of soft, sweaty flesh, betraying her unwanted arousal. Starfire took a handful of her sister’s breast meat and squeezed, roughly groping her until she yelped in pain.   
  
Starfire stood beside Blackfire. She removed her own top, letting her plump, orange tits bounce free. Her own nipples, hard little rusty-orange nubs, were even harder than Blackfire’s, a sure sign of Star’s intense excitement. She unzipped her skirt, letting it fall down her legs to crumple around her feet, only to knock it aside as she kicked her boots off. Now fully nude, Starfire stretched her arms up to the sky, moaning happily as her bare, sweaty skin drank in the sun’s warmth. Her body was well-toned. She had nice, firm thighs and a tight ass, soft, juicy breasts, and a flat, chiseled stomach.   
  
Starfire’s exposed armpits steamed in the heat. Her red, wild hair was curly, and beads of glistening sweat clung to her underarms. A matching tuft of thick pubic hair topped her sex, which was all but invisible beneath her bush. Curly, wild, and red, her hairy pubic mound was wet with sweat and arousal, and little rivulets of her nectar dribbled down her firm inner thighs.   
  
Without so much as a word to her sister, Starfire pressed her crotch into Blackfire’s armpit, straddling her side. She started grinding, moaning as her bush became tangled with Blackfire’s pit hair. Star’s wet cunt dragged along her sister’s armpit crease, leaving the hairy divot wet with her juices.   
  
Blackfire could smell Starfire’s arousal. It hit her like a crashing wave, so potent and powerful that it made her stop crying. She gasped in surprise, blinking away her tears as she drew in the intense scent. Sweat and raw, pheromone-soaked femininity dominated her senses. She felt dizzy, unable to think straight while Star fucked her pit.   
  
“Wh-,”  
  
Blackfire never got her question out. Another fresh wave of Star’s arousal hit her nostrils. This time, she breathed in a bit more deeply, shuddering as she let the breath out in a shaky sigh. She felt herself getting wet, in spite of her mind’s screaming protests that this wasn’t what she wanted. For just a single, fleeting moment, Blackfire, biting her lip, wondered if she might _really_ be the slut her sister seemed to believe she was.   
  
“ _Oh,_ Blackfire!” Starfire moaned, giggling playfully. “You have such a nice, _fuckable_ armpit! Your hair feels _so_ good on my pussy!”  
  
She moaned, rolling her hips faster and faster, fucking her sister’s armpit like it was a pussy. She ground her hairy cunt hard against Blackfire’s pit, smearing her arousal all over her curly, black hair. Star’s bright, red bush was soaked with her juices by now, and she was shuddering with pleasure as her wetness dripped down Blackfire’s side.   
  
“I- I’m already… almost…”  
  
The knowledge that she was about to claim her sister as her own, coupled with the ticklish hair and intense heat coming off of Blackfire’s pit, was simply too much for Starfire. She threw her head back, crying out in ecstasy as she came. She bucked her hips, thrusting her cunt firmly against Blackfire’s underarm, standing shakily on the tips of her toes as she climaxed. Starfire’s pussy lips twitched powerfully, and she squirted hot, sticky, sweet quim all over Blackfire’s armpit hair. She groaned, closing her eyes and grinding while she came down from her glow, slowly coming to a stop.   
  
“Now you’re _mine,_ too,” Starfire sighed, stepping back from her sister.   
  
With one armpit drenched in Starfire’s girl-cum and the other coated in Robin’s fat, white ropes, Blackfire was now, unquestionably, their slave. She had been marked in full view of hundreds of rowdy, cheering Tamaraneans, all of whom were witnesses to her shame. She had stopped crying now, the overwhelming scent of her sister’s cum wafting into her nostrils. She felt her own warm wetness slowly trickling down her thighs, leaking unbidden from her bushy cunt. She felt more numbness than anything right now, though, unsure of _why_ she was so turned on but too ashamed of herself to truly acknowledge her arousal.   
  
Starfire leaned down and pressed her lips to her sister’s. Blackfire’s eyes widened slightly as, to her own great surprise, her tongue pushed its way into Star’s mouth. Starfire let out a muffled, pleased moan and sucked on her sister’s tongue, slurping loudly. She kissed Blackfire for a long while, stroking her face and groping her tits as her tongue wrapped its way around her sister’s. Finally, she broke away, leaving a strand of spit hanging between her lips and Blackfire’s.   
  
“Finally accepting your new role in life?” Starfire asked tauntingly. “You’re starting to act like a good little slut… Keep behaving and we’ll be sure to reward you…”  
  
Blackfire stayed quiet, hanging her head in shame. She tried to ignore the building heat between her legs, but it was no use. She was too aroused now to ignore her pathetic state, and, to her immense shame and embarrassment, realized that she wanted more. She got her wish before much longer.   
  
Hoisted back up to her feet by her chains, Blackfire found herself looking over the balcony and down into the crowd. She could tell that some of the onlookers were having sex. Couples paired off in the open, a few even fucking each other’s armpits. Their expressions of ownership and submission were mutual, though, Blackfire knew. They loved each other. She, on the other hand, was ruined for life. She was a used piece of meat that belonged to her captors, and everyone here was more than happy to shout up at her to remind her as much.   
  
Now that she was back on her feet, Blackfire was given only a few moments to rest before Robin stepped behind her. She felt his hard cock _slap_ down on the small of her back, flinging a strand of warm pre onto her sweaty skin. He grabbed her hips, his fingers slipping under her meager clothing. He pulled, ripping Blackfire’s loincloth from her body, leaving her totally nude in front of hundreds of onlooking, cheering Tamaraneans.   
  
Blackfire’s curly, black bush was dripping with her wetness. Beads of sweat glistened in her messy hair, and rivulets of arousal leaked down her inner thighs. Her tight, pink lips could just barely be seen through the tangled nest topping her mound.   
  
Robin slid a hand between Blackfire’s thighs and cupped her pussy. She gasped sharply as his fingers slid along her wet slid, gliding effortlessly up and down her warm, flushed sex. She let out a shaky breath, shivering as Robin’s fingers found their way to her clit, parting the curly mass of hair that had been hiding it and teasing the little nub in a circle.   
  
“ _Ahhh…”_  
  
Blackfire’s sigh caused her sister to giggle derisively. Starfire cupped Blackfire’s chin in her hand and locked lips with her again. This time, Blackfire closed her eyes, moaning softly and sinking into the kiss. She reciprocated Star’s tongue-sucking and lip-nibbling, keeping pace with her younger sister. Both girls were gasping and moaning into each other before long, red-faced and flushed with arousal, dripping wet from their kiss.   
  
“You _want_ this, don’t you?” Starfire whispered, her voice low and husky.   
  
“I…”  
  
Blackfire couldn’t find the words to respond. She chewed her lip, whimpering softly as Robin teased her sensitive little clit.   
  
“You want to be _used_ like the slut you really are,” Starfire continued, pausing to nip teasingly at her sister’s earlobe. “You’re nothing but a whore… You’ve _never_ been anything but a whore… And now you belong to us…”  
  
Blackfire stayed silent, still holding on to the last shred of dignity she had. Her knees were shaking now, and she was whining almost constantly, biting her lip to keep her voice from escaping as her nub was tweaked and pinched. She couldn’t help but let out a sudden, shrill yelp when Robin slipped his fingers inside of her, though. The feeling of being invaded, being _abused_ like this in front of so many people was, for reasons she couldn’t quite explain, simply too exciting for Blackfire to keep quiet.   
  
“What a slutty little voice you have!” Starfire squealed excitedly. “I can’t _wait_ to hear it while Robin takes you…”  
  
Blackfire’s eyes went wide with fear.   
  
“Y- You don’t mean-,”  
  
“That’s right,” Star interrupted. “He’s going to _fuck_ you… In front of _all… these… people…”_  
  
Robin grabbed a handful of Blackfire’s tight, round ass with his free hand, giving her a rough squeeze. He worked two fingers in and out of her dripping-wet cunt, rhythmically teasing her hole. She gasped and moaned, shaking as more and more wetness leaked out of her.   
  
“H- He c- can’t,” Blackfire gasped weakly. “Not… Not like th- this!”  
  
“How does it feel?” Starfire asked, sliding her fingertips down her sister’s chest and over her belly. “Knowing you’re so worthless and ruined now? How does it feel to be treated like a filthy whore in front of so many people?”  
  
“ _Nnnff!_ S- Stop it,” Blackfire whined.   
  
She could hardly bear it any longer. If Robin didn’t stop fingering her soon, she was going to cum, whether she wanted to or not. Her sister’s hand traced a path down her stomach and into her bush, causing her to shiver even harder. Starfire’s fingers found their way to Blackfire’s clit, and the chained-up Tamaranean let out a desperate, shaky moan.   
  
“I- If you d- don’t stop, I- I’ll-,”  
  
“No you won’t,” Robin interrupted, suddenly sliding his fingers out of her. “You don’t get to cum until _I_ say so…”  
  
Starfire grinned at her boyfriend. She _loved_ it when he took charge like this. With one last teasing glance at her sister’s face, she slipped her hand out of her hairy crotch and moved behind Blackfire and Robin, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend’s waist. She pressed her body firmly against his, playfully grinding herself against his rear.   
  
“She’s so wet for you already,” Star purred into Robin’s ear. “Why don’t you show her just how shameless she’s being?”  
  
Robin knew exactly what to do. He brought his fingers, wet with Blackfire’s arousal, up to her face, holding them just beneath her nose. Almost reflexively, Blackfire sniffed, and her nostrils were immediately flooded by the potent smell of her own sex. She gasped softly, but didn’t stop smelling herself, sniffing even harder and more intensely with each passing second. The scent of her cunt was strong, and it made her already-wet pussy gush with even more fresh, wet arousal.   
  
Blackfire parted her lips, opening her mouth in a silent invitation for Robin to give her a taste of herself. He did, stuffing his fingers into her mouth. She moaned eagerly, sealing her lips around Robin’s fingers and sucking, slurping her own wetness up. The sweet, strong taste of her womanhood crashed onto her tongue, sending her head spinning with excitement.  
  
Robin hooked his fingers into Blackfire’s cheek, tugging at the corner of her mouth to force her lips open. He played with her tongue for a few moments, teasing the wet muscle as it chased his digits, desperately probing for another taste. He slipped his fingers out of Blackfire’s mouth before much longer, and she whimpered quietly in disappointment.   
  
As her body betrayed her, Blackfire found herself craning her neck, trying to get her nose in a better position to sniff her own armpits. She breathed in the musky stench wafting up from her hairy underarms, her lip quivering as her cheeks began to burn red with a mix of lust and shame. She could smell Robin’s leftover, clumped-up cum as well, still sticking to her curly, black pit hair. The scent of his manhood was overwhelming, and it made her already-shaking knees feel even weaker. She couldn’t stand it any longer. She couldn’t hope to resist. Finally, fully accepting her role as a subservient, worthless slut, Blackfire gave in to her arousal.   
  
“Fuck me,” she whispered, grinding her rear against Robin’s erection.   
  
“What’s that?” Starfire asked, a victorious smirk spreading across her lips.   
  
“ _Fuck me!”_ Blackfire repeated desperately. “ _Please!”_  
  
“Why should I?” Robin demanded, rubbing his cock between Blackfire’s cheeks. “Give me one good reason why a slut like you deserves my cock, or I’ll fuck your sister instead.”  
  
“ _Because_ I’m a slut!” Blackfire whimpered as strands of wet arousal leaked from her pussy. “I’m _nothing!_ I’m your toy! I belong to you, so _please,_ use me! Use my worthless little slut pussy!”  
  
Robin grinned, knowing he and Starfire had finally broken Blackfire down completely. There was only one thing left to do to fully seal her fate as their plaything. He slid his shaft out from between her ass cheeks and pressed his tip against the entrance to her sex.   
  
“ _Yes, yes, yes,”_ Blackfire gasped softly, trying to back herself onto Robin’s cock.   
  
Robin stayed in control, holding Blackfire’s hips to keep her in place. He slowly teased his way inside, applying just enough pressure to slip his cockhead into Blackfire’s hairy cunt. She moaned shamelessly as Robin popped inside. Slowly but surely, she felt him slide deeper into her, pushing his full length inside inch by inch until his balls came to rest against her bush.   
  
“That’s it, love,” Starfire cooed, pressing her hand against Robin’s behind, guiding his movements. “Give her what she wants… Make her your whore…”  
  
Starfire lifted her arm for her boyfriend. Robin turned his head, pressing his nose into Starfire’s armpit and sniffing as he began rocking his hips. His girlfriend’s gentle hand guided his rhythm, pressing him back into Blackfire each time he pulled back. The potent, musky smell of her pit was all but hypnotic. Robin’s senses were overwhelmed by the sweaty scent of Star’s underarm. His body already felt like it was on fire, with fresh, intense arousal boiling away in his core, spurred on by the drag of his cock along Blackfire’s inner walls and the intoxicating stench of Starfire’s armpit.   
  
“ _Hhhaaahhh… Oh, Star,”_ Robin gasped, his breath coming out in shaky gasps. “You smell so _good!”_  
  
He sniffed loudly, gasping harder with each breath. Starfire leaned her body into Robin’s a bit harder, pressing his face deeper into the crease of her underarm. Her hair tickled his face, and her sweat smeared across his cheeks. Through it all, though, he never stopped thrusting, pumping away into Blackfire at the quick, steady pace his girlfriend helped him reach.   
  
Blackfire was moaning shamelessly, squeaking and gasping loudly in response to Robin’s thrusts. She could barely think any more. The unchecked pleasure building inside her, the lingering scent of her sister’s and her own armpit stink, and the sheer depravity of her situation had seen to that. Her thoughts were scattered, and the only concepts that held firmly in her mind now were the desire to be fucked, used, and bred like the piece of meat she had turned into. Her tongue hung out, her eyes crossed, and she drooled, letting her spit run down her chin as desperate, throaty moans escaped her lips.   
  
“ _Yes! Yes! Yes!”_ she cried, composing herself only enough to beg her captors for more. “ _Harder! Aaahhh! F- Faster!”_  
  
Robin and Starfire gave her what she wanted. With one hand, Star continued guiding Robin, cupping his tight behind and giving his thrusts a bit of extra force. She kept her other arm lifted up, letting him suck in her armpit odor while he fucked her sister. Meanwhile, Robin slid his hands up from Blackfire’s waist, over her shoulders, and toward her open mouth. He hooked his fingers into her cheeks, spreading her mouth open wide and giving her an even more whorish appearance than she had already taken on herself.   
  
The crowd in the courtyard below cheered loudly. The sight of Blackfire’s hairy, cum-stained armpits, her wild, untamed, wet bush, her bouncing, jiggling tits, and her stretched-open mouth was more than a good show for all the onlookers.   
  
“ _Fashtew! Fugg me hawdew!”_  
  
Blackfire’s begging became lisped and slurred, thanks to Robin’s fingers stretching her lips open. She could barely string together a coherent sentence, anyway, however. The lust and ecstasy burning her up inside made it all but impossible for her to convey her thoughts in any sort of meaningful way. Her crossed eyes rolled back, and she let out a groan, drooling all over Robin’s hands as she was pushed to her limit by his rough thrusts.   
  
“ _I’b cubbihg! I’B CUBBIHG!”_  
  
Blackfire’s barely-intelligible cries turned into wordless, wet grunts as she came. Spit bubbled out of her mouth, dribbling down her chin. Her body twitched, and her cunt clenched firmly around Robin’s cock, sucking him deep inside with the force of her climax. He hissed sharply in response, his balls pressed firmly against her hairy mound. Her powerful, rhythmic clenching served only to milk him to completion.   
  
Robin couldn’t hope to hold back, even if he wanted to. Still, he fought desperately to stave off his climax, if only to fuck Blackfire for a little while longer. Her inner walls flexed around his shaft, squeezing and sucking on him as hot, sticky quim splattered his shorts and squirted onto the stones beneath him and Blackfire. He managed to pull back a few inches, only to be pushed right back in by Starfire.   
  
“Don’t hold back,” Star ordered. “Give it all to her… Knock her up!”  
  
“ _S- STAR!”_  
  
Robin moaned his girlfriend’s name, taking one last, big whiff of her armpit as he came inside her sister. His cock pulsed and twitched, spewing hot, potent semen into Blackire’s womb. She screamed at the sensation, practically convulsing with pleasure as Robin’s load flooded her inner reaches.   
  
“ _YESH! YESSSHHH! BWEED ME!”_  
  
With Robin’s fingers still hooked into her cheeks, her pleas to be knocked up came out even dumber and sluttier than they would have been to begin with. Her orgasm was intensified and extended by the feeling of being pumped full of warm, sticky jizz. Her legs shook and her chest heaved as she gasped for air until, finally, it was all over.  
  
Robin stayed locked in place for quite some time, panting heavily. After a long stretch of silence, which was broken only by a round of applause from the spectators below, he pulled his fingers free from Blackfire’s mouth, and she let her head slump forward. The intensity of her climax had knocked her unconscious, and she hung limp from her chains as Robin pulled out of her, letting his freshly-spent cum bubble out from her hairy, still-twitching cunt.   
  
“I think that should be enough for now,” Starfire remarked, pleased with Robin’s handiwork. “We can have even more fun with her on the way back to Earth… And once we get there, she’s _ours…_ Our own, private toy to use however we want…”  
  
“I can hardly wait,” Robin replied. “I’m going to fuck her every single day!”  
  
Starfire giggled, nuzzling her armpit against Robin’s face.   
  
“Don’t forget about me,” she whined playfully. “Besides, we don’t want to break her _too_ quickly, do we?”  
  
Robin couldn’t help but agree. Now that they had broken Blackfire in, he and Starfire would have plenty of time to use her any way they wanted...


End file.
